The present invention relates generally to toy wagons and, more particularly, to a convertible toy wagon having additional storage and cargo carrying capacity.
Typically, toy wagons include a body portion having a planar bottom portion and an integrally formed wall extending upwardly from the bottom portion to form a passenger compartment for carrying a child or other cargo. Front and back wheel assemblies support the wagon body and provide rolling contact with the ground. Typical front wheel assemblies include a pair of wheels rotatably supported on an axle which is mounted to the wagon body for pivotal movement. The back wheel assembly comprises a pair of wheels rotatably supported on an axle which is fixed to the rear portion of the wagon body. The front wheel assembly is pivoted to steer the wagon.
Conventional wagon designs provide a steering handle that is fixed to the front wheel assembly allowing children or cargo to be pulled in the passenger compartment. While such designs are suitable for their intended uses of carrying children or cargo, multiple compartments defined in a single wagon body that can be moved by pushing as well as pulling are preferred.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a toy wagon having a storage compartment in addition to a passenger compartment defined in the wagon body which can either be pushed or pulled by the wagon operator.